Sam's Present
by vampirelove41
Summary: It's Sam Birthday and he doesn't like that fact that he getting older but can Andy make him feel better. Lets hope she can with a little help from her friends.


It's Sam Birthday and he doesn't like that fact that he getting older but can Andy make him feel better. Lets hope she can with a little help from her friends.

Andy didn't understand what was wrong with Sam he was extra crabby today till someone told her something (Oliver). She need help with cheering Sam up so she ask Tracy and Gail to help out.

**LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE PENNY **

Sam comes in to the penny which is packed with cops to the nines still acting crabby when he sits down with his friends at the table. He orders his drink and sits there listens to them talk. When Oliver turns to talk to him Liam goes on stage and gets everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Please focus all of your attention to the center stage for tonight's grand performance for a birthday present from our very own and incredibly sexy girl, Ms. Andy McNally, and her lovely and also incredibly sexy back-up dancers Tracy Nash and Gail Peck! Happy Birthday Sam!" Liam yelled. As the girls heard their names they came out and were greeted with applause and whistles.

Holy Shit! What the hell were they wearing?

They came out in itty-bitty, tight ass shorts that looked like they were made of the same material as my uniform pants? They had on white button up shirts that looked to be a size smaller than normal. The shirts were buttoned up to the third button to allow for massive amounts of cleavage to be seen and knotted at the bottom. Their hair was up in high ponytails and they all were wearing some sexy ass sky-high stilettos. If I ever had to adjust myself now was definitely the fucking time.

"Wh.. –" replied Jerry

"H…," replied Chris

"Uhhh…," I said

Just as we stood there with our jaws dropped and tongues wagging, the beginning drums of Mya- My Love Is Like Woah came on over the speaker.

Oh God! Kill me now. This woman wants me to either combust or take her in front of all these people. That's it, isn't it?

(Gail and Tracy)

See, baby

I know you done had your share of girls

I am more than confident

You won't ever have to search any streets for

affection

I got you

While Gail and Tracy were singing the intro, Andy was behind them spinning on the center pole like a fucking pro. She pulled herself up to the top of the pole with just her arms, wrapped her legs around it and slid down the damn thing upside down while sucking on her finger. OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD! When it came time for her to sing, she rolled onto her back, slowly opened and closed her legs, stood up and then sauntered up to the mic while Gail and Tracy went to work their poles.

(Andy)

What kind of girl you like

I know my looks can be deceivin'

Tell me am I your type

My main goal is to please you

What's on the schedule tonight

Am I the reason you'll be treatin'

I hope you have an appetite

So tell me, baby, will you come and spend the night

As she sang this, she was staring directly at me the entire time and I could feel myself get the hardest I've ever been in my entire fucking life. When it came time for the chorus, Gail and Tracy got off the poles to sing along with Andy at the mics.

(All) 2x

My love is like...wo

My kiss is like...wo

My touch is like...wo

My sex is like...wo

My ass is like...wo

My body's like...wo

And you're kissin' it

So what you think of it

(Andy)

When will you come through

'Cause I'll be waitin' up right here

Can you bring some Belvedere

So we can pop the cork and cheers

Please have no fear Yeah

I just wanna love you right

I hope you have an appetite

So tell, baby, will you come and spend the night?

(All)2x

My love is like...wo

My kiss is like...wo

My touch is like...wo

My sex is like...wo

My ass is like...wo

My body's like...wo

And you're kissin' it

So what you think of it

During the dance break portion of the song, all three girls went to the poles and began to work them, but my eyes were only on Andy the entire time. She lazily swung herself around the pole, stood in front of it facing the crowd, reached her arms above her head to grab the pole and slid down slowly into a split as she whipped her head from left to then slowly and sensually stood back up and swayed over to the center mic to be later joined by Gail and Tracy. The girls begin to sing…and unbutton each other tops.

(Andy)

Hold me,

Oh my

Taste it,

Taste it

Hold me,

Oh My,

My

Hold me like you never wanna let me go

If you're likin' what you're tastin' Baby let me

know

See if you're gonna love me better love me strong

'Cause I want this love to love last all night long

At the beginning of the final choruses, the girls ripped their shirts open then slowly peeled them off, only to reveal their oiled abs and chest and triangle bikini tops that were barely covered by the red suspenders that were attached to the shorts. Gail's bikini top was red, Tracy's was yellow and Andy's was a white. I looked over to Jerry and Chris and they were just as dumb-founded and speechless as I was with their hands conveniently placed in front of themselves.

(Gail and Tracy)

Wo

Wo

Wo

Wo

Wo

Wo

Wo

(All)

My love is like...wo

My kiss is like...wo

My touch is like...wo

My sex is like...wo

My ass is like...wo

My body's like...wo

And you're kissin' it

They all shared Andy's mic for the end of the song and was groping and grinding on each other all the way to the song's end. When the song ended, the place erupted in applause. The girls thanked the crowd and then hurried off stage towards the back of the club where they originally came out.

After a few more moments, Jerry spoke to break the long silence, "Wow," that was the hottest thing that I he breathed. I think that was the hottest thing that I have ever seen," he said.

"I know. I never wanted Gail more than I do right now," replied Chris

"Damn Sam. Andy wants you bad man. And did you see that split? I didn't know she was that flexible," said Jerry

"I saw it Jerry. Man did I see it."

"Yeah and from the look on your face, you enjoyed your birthday present too and man I don't blame you because that was just fucking amazing and sexy as hell and if Zoe could do a split like that for me every time on my birthday, we would never leave the house," said Oliver

As the girls approached, Andy walked over to me and with glowing skin and a flustered expression she placed her hand on my chest and asked, "So…did you like your birthday present?"

I didn't say anything at all. I just walked up to her, placed my hands on her waist, pushed her back against the nearest wall and kissed her with all the fucking passion that I had in me to show her how much I liked the present. She tasted better than she smelt and that should have been damn near impossible. Her lips were so soft and warm that I just had to kiss her harder and to my surprise, she kissed me back with just as much fervor as she fisted the hair behind my head and pulled my lips harder to hers. I gently bit her full bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth, causing Andy to moan against me. She pressed her body impossibly closer to mine and I felt every curve and line of her beautiful body. The heat radiating off of her was mind numbing as I pressed my hips into hers and slowly began to move against her, earning another pants-tightening moan.

She sucked my bottom lip into her mouth, which caused me to let out a moan of my own. As I did, she slid her tongue in into my mouth and they danced together and fought for dominance. I gently forced my tongue into her mouth, grabbed her tongue and sucked on it, making her let out a deep and breathy moan that made me forget my fucking name. She lifted her left leg and wrapped it around my waist. I grabbed her thigh and slid my left hand up to the hem of her dress as my right hand forcefully grabbed her ass and pressed her harder into my denim-covered and impossibly hard cock. Her head fell back and hit the wall, exposing that beautiful neck of hers. I leaned down and sucked on the newly exposed skin, licking and sucking from the hollow of her neck to behind her left ear, leaving open-mouthed kisses and little bites along the same path.

She pulled up the hem of my shirt and ran her hot little hands over the muscles of my back and shoulders and we both shuddered and let out a deep sigh as her skin touched mine. I pressed my hips even harder into hers as I forcibly grabbed hers with both hands and lifted her up so that she was completely straddling me. She dug her nails into my shoulders and slowly slid them down my back as she sucked my tongue in and out of her mouth, causing me to moan even louder. I wrapped the end of her ponytail around my fist and pulled her mouth closer to mine as I ran my hand up her body and cradled one of her breast. I began moving my hips back and forth as Andy panted and moaned louder. Andy grabbed two fistfuls of my hair and pulled my neck closer to hers as she slowly began to suck on my neck, causing me to shiver and grab hold of the wall behind her.

"Helloooo! Now, I'm all for PDA and shit, but you guys are gaining quite the audience and I'm pretty sure that Andy doesn't want to rest of the club seeing her vajajay," said Gail as she interrupted.

I begrudgingly let Andy down, fixed her dress and hair, and gave her one more long, lingering kiss before moving away. I saw her take a few deep breaths before she turned around to address our little group.

Tracy and Gail took her way to get drinks and to cool off before she could say anything.

Once the girls left, to the bar for refills it was entirely too quiet around me. I regrettably looked up at the table and everyone is staring at won't be pretty.

"Don't even say it," I warned

"But brother, you-," said Jerry

"I said don't say it Jerry."

"But, Sam," whined Jerry.

"Jerry. Shut it!" I demanded

"Fine Sammy! Hey Oliver, do you know that I think?" he asked

"No Jerry. What do you think?" asked Jasper

"I think that that had to have been the hottest fucking kiss I have ever seen? And do you know what else Oliver?" Jerry asked

"What?" asked Oliver in a shocked tone.

"Did you know that I actually wanted to lock Gail in the damn janitor's closet for interrupting that shit?" asked Jerry.

"I feel your pain Jerry. How dare she interrupt that kiss? They probably would've done it right there on that damn wall too," replied Oliver

"Enough idiots. Let it go," I said

"Dude I'm sorry, but how in the hell are you still standing right now. That was intense and you're standing there looking all calm and collected and shit," said Jerry

Because tonight that ass is my that's why Sam thought. "Do you really want to know brother really" Sam asked "No never mind that face tells it all" said Jerry.

The girl came back and Andy went next to Sam and Sam asked "You want to get out of here"

"Yeah I do" with a smile on her face and winks to Tracy and Gail and wakes out and spends the whole night till the early morning making love to Sam. Thinking of how to make it up to Oliver for tell her it was his birthday.


End file.
